fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lifestream Magic
Lifestream Magic is a Lost type of Caster magic that involves to life force of the caster and anyone that they come in contact with. It also specialise in the manipulation of raw magical power, or Ethernano, making it more in life with a type of Enchantment than anything else. This can allow a user of Life Stream Magic a very wide to enhance themselves in very unique ways. Mages who are still learning the magic are able to perform simple tricks suck as making themselves stronger or faster, or manipulate Ethernano like electricity. On the other hand, masters of the magic aloud a much finer control over magic power, going so far as extending their own life expectancy. Description This magic was invented by a long dead group of monks that held the preservation of life above all else. The main ability of this magic is to control the Ethernano in the air and within all living things, allowing mages to breathe life into things and help people through hardship. By freely absorbing magic from the air and channelling it into themselves, they were able to restoring damaged or dying crops and healing the sick. The one thing that was forbidden was the revival of the dead, do to the monks holding life as sacred. Three different types of spells exist for this magic, depending on the effect they grant. The first is offensive spells, achieved through shaping raw Ethernano into an energy attack, or even a solid mass. The second are healing spells, using magic to rejuvenate dead or dyeing cells, and at the same time destroying pathogens and other harmful substances. And the last is enhancement spells, or using Ethernano to augment the physical capability's of the body, often to an incredible degree. Though the magic can extend the life of the user, only the ones who have mastered it live past to be older than one hundred years old. It is unknown exactly how long one can live in this manner; though it has been theorised that the limit would be around four hundred years, wherein the body can no longer sustain itself and simply fall apart. Though there are still people who have achieved an extremely long life with this method, they are very rare, and often never take to acting in public because if it. When a the craftsmen Vax Culhorn came to the monk's monastery, he corrupted this magic into a tool to destroy. He eliminated almost everyone with even a basic understanding of the magic at the time, destroying most of it's secrets in the process. Because of his actions, Lifestream Magic has become a Lost Magic. Most users of this magic active today have had to learn it from a third party, resulting in Lifstream Magic becoming heavily altered by years of people adapting it for there own purposes. Spells Vax Culhorn *'Levitation' - A basic use of this magic allows Vax to levitate in mid-air. He is also able to fly at speeds of up to 25 miles-per-hour, making him incredibly hard to outrun on foot. *'Shield' - Another basic use spell. This is used to create a barrier of magic for the user, ether in the form of a personal bubble or a larger wall. The strength depends on the users skill. *'Wave' - Vax shoots a razor thin blade of magical power towards the enemy from the palm of his hand. This attack has the cutting power to go through several feet of rock. *'Blast' - By gathering magic from the air, Vax fires a beam of pure magic at his opponent. he will generally use the tip of his sword as a focus point, This could vary in size from a small laser to an 8 foot wide blast. *'Form' - A more advanced spell. Vax shapes raw magical energy into a solid form. This too can range from simple tools, to artificial walls and even weapons. As this spell takes a great deal of concentration to use, if the Vax is interrupted in some way, such as being struck, the spell will dissipate. *'Detonation' - Used in conjunction with his seekers, Vax used the magic stored within them to drive them toward his opponents and detonates them once they are close enough. Used in swarms, Vax could use this spell to destroy very large areas in a short time. *'Shock' - Vax He channels magic power through his opponent to temporarily stun or kill them, depending on his intentions. While basic in it's use, Vax only uses it when up close, often as a means to end a long fight. *'Reanimation' - Vax uses this spell to breathe life into the dead body’s he keeps as solders. The solders are completely obedient to Vax but do possess some personality of their own. When not in use, Vax lowers the amount of magic he gives them, reducing them to a semi death state. The solders themselves are very durable and hard to kill. Being undead, they are immune to things like poison and don’t even need to breath. They use the magic that they used in life and are every bit as strong as they were before death. The only way to kill them is to cause enough damage to them that the magic Vax used to reanimate them is no longer enough to sustain them, or destroy them entirely with an energy type attack. *'Pause' - A very high level spell that could be considered the strongest power Life Stream Magic could grant. This is also recognised as Vax’s signature spell. Vax makes an infinity symbol with their thumb and pointer finger, increasing his perception of the world to such a degree that it appears time has stopped. This spell is so potent that it could allows him to walk on water and even falling debris. As powerful as this spell is, someone with a lot of magical power or a strong will could overcome the spell and move at the same speed as the user, however the rest of the area would still be under the effects of the spell. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Enchantment